A Love Unforetold
by Alister Eternia
Summary: Cedric never went to the grave yard, and he and Harry will be together. But the twist in the story comes in the form of Draco Malfoy. What happens when Ced also falls for him. And what will Harry do when he starts to feel the same thing for Draco? CD/HP/D


**A/N: Ok this is my first Harry Potter FanFic! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**And a Special thanks to my Beta for this Story: Mischeif-Maker1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in anyway, I just like putting them into the sitsuations that they should have been in. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Twist of Fate (Harry's POV)**

Thank god the Tri-Wizard Tournament was over. So many things had played out this year, and I can only be thankful that no one was really hurt, especially Cedric. I never thought that I would actually be happy with being tricked before, but thank god that Ced's Hufflepuff nature wouldn't allow him to actually share in the glory that he believed he had not earned. And in doing so he had probably saved his life. Something I will be forever grateful for.

The incident in the graveyard had been rather dark, and I am sure that Voldemort would have gotten rid of anything or anyone that got in his way. After the initial shock wore off I had found myself bound to a grave while Wormtail was resurrecting Voldemort. I realized that he was speaking some form of an incantation when he was in front of me brandishing some sort of ceremonial dagger. He used his only hand to cut me and extract a small amount of blood, which he used in the ritual at hand.

After Voldemort was resurrected he had summoned his followers, and released me and told me to pick up my wand. I did without knowing I had; I was running on pure instinct at this point. Next thing I knew I was in the most excruciating pain than I had ever experienced. When the Cruciatus curse was lifted I grabbed my wand and hid behind a gravestone.

"Come out Harry, and face your death like a man… at least your mud-blood of a mother had the gall to face her's!" Voldemort's words came out in a hiss. And those words hit my heart like a piercing arrow. Maybe this was going to be the last time I ever drew breath. But I had to be thankful, at least Ron, Hermione and Cedric would be ok. Maybe they would be able to hide…

Then it felt like my heart was torn asunder, a pain that I had never felt a feeling of utter grief and sorrow. And then there was his voice… Cedric's voice, "Harry! Where's Harry!? I thought that he would be back here! Please just let him be ok!" In that moment I realized what I had been feeling all year. The reason, the real reason that I had chosen to tell Cedric about the dragons, and the reason that I had saved him in the Maze… I loved him. He was worried about me, and all I wanted was to be there with him.

With this realization I found a new strength and finally understood what it was that I have that sets me apart from Voldemort, the ability to love. I took firm hold of my wand and stood to take what was rightfully mine, my freedom to love.

As I stood, my eyes locked with Voldemort's and he flinched slightly; only enough for me to notice. My voice took a life of its own, "Alright, let's have it out, Tom." It was noticeable that my words had angered him by the look on his face. The next thing that I knew was that Voldemort had raised his wand and so had I.

"_Avada Kadavra_!" Voldemort hissed.

Simultaneously I voiced, "_Exepelliarmus_!"

As our spells connected in mid-air, a shower of molten sparks showered around us and a misty dome surrounded us. White flashes escaped the connection bringing out three ghostly figures, one of some elderly gentleman and the other two were my mum and dad. I also heard Ced's voice again… "Harry please come back… I need you…" His voice was low and muffled by sobs, but I could still hear the desperate tone in his voice.

My mum and dad started to speak.

"Harry, you've been brave, braver then anyone I have ever known." Mum said with pride in her voice.

"Son, we need you to let go. Let go and get out of here. We both love you very much." Dad was saying this with urgency as well as pride.

"But Dad, Mum… I need you…" My voice was laced with the need of a child.

"No Harry, please do not go down that road. We love you and we will be reunited one day, but there is a love waiting for you, and you need to get back to him." Mum said gravely but with a smile at the end.

"Mum I'm sorry…" I begin but was cut short by my father.

"No, don't be. We are happy that there is love in your life. And you have our full blessing… But please son let go. Let go and go back to him and live."

My heart swelled with warmth as I let my spell drop, and saw my parents and the elderly man fly towards Voldemort, stunning him. I did not waste any time, "Accio Portkey!" The tri-wizard cup flew towards me and as I grasped it I was thrown into the maelstrom that is portkey travel.

And just as suddenly I found myself back at the entrance to the maze, everyone was screaming. Dumbledore was by my side in a flash, "Harry, are you ok? What happened to your arm?" He was examining my arm while everyone was crowding us.

At that moment my mind was not on myself, "Where's Cedric? Is he ok?"

Dumbledore eyed me for a moment before responding, "He has been taken to the infirmary," He looked around for a moment, "McGonagall, will you please take him to Madam Pomfrey? He needs to s… He needs to have his arm looked at." He looked down at me and winked. _Since when does Dumbledore wink?_

As Professor McGonagall was leading me away making sure to keep my arm elevated, I looked back at Dumbledore, "He's back…" I mouthed when he was looking at me. He nodded and then I heard a voice in my head.

"_We will talk about that soon, until then… I believe that there is a certain Hufflepuff that you needed to see…" _Dumbledore broke his gaze, and started to calm the crowd.

I was suddenly over taken by exhaustion and passed out.

I don't know how much time had passed when I had awakened, but I know that it was Cedric's voice that woke me. "Harry… Harry!" Then the sound of rapid footsteps, then feel of a gentle caress on my cheek. "Harry! Are you ok? Please tell me that you're ok!" His voice was laced with sobs and agony.

"I… I'm fine… Are… Are you…?" I could barely lift my head before it collapsed once again… Was I floating?

I must have passed out again because when I awoke I heard a frantic Cedric, who Professor McGonagall was trying to calm. "Mr. Diggory, please allow Madam Pomfrey to take care of Mr. Potter. He will be alright, but if you keep interfering you will only make matters worse." McGonagall was being very polite but stern.

"But… you're right… but please don't make me leave… I want to be here when he…" That's where I faded back into unconsciousness. My dreams took on a life all their own.

I was dreaming of the tournament with a different outcome. One where I had still fought off Voldemort, but with the help of not three but four specters; my mum, dad, the elderly gentleman, and… Cedric. He asked me to take his body back, which was lifeless on the ground. But before they stunned Voldemort he said one last thing.

"I don't blame you, but please always know that I loved you with all my heart and soul. Please be safe, and please don't forget me…"

Then all that faded to just moments before, and there was a green flash of light that hit Cedric square in the chest, forcing him to the ground; extinguishing that silver spark in his eye.

My grief over whelmed me, and the next thing I knew I was sitting up in my bed in the infirmary yell, "No, Cedric!" But before I even had time to take in my surroundings, I felt a soft hand take mine.

"Harry… you're awake! Oh thank Merlin!" I looked over to my left and saw those silvery sparks of eyes looking at me, shimmering with falling tears.

In that moment I realized that it was just a dream, a very horrible dream. "Ced… Cedric…" I said dryly, my mouth as barren as the Sahara.

"Yes I'm right here…" He was holding a straw to my lips, which a gratefully took and drank deeply. I drank a bit too much of the water and coughed. Cedric wiped up what had both spilled and that I had coughed up. "It's ok, please don't talk save your energy…"

In spite of my desire to do what he wanted I continued, "But what happened… how long… how long have I been out?" I coughed several times through my short question. I felt Cedric's hand give a gentle squeeze, then the feeling of something cool and moist being wiped across my forehead. _When had I closed my eyes?_

"Shush, you've been out for almost three days…" But then he was cut off by a most familiar voice.

"Yes, Harry and Mr. Diggory has refused to leave your side the entire time. Much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay. But then again, she has had little to do since Mr. Diggory insists on performing any treatment that he is capable. But enough of that, how are you my boy?" Dumbledore's voice was calm and polite, with just the hint of a smile.

"And thanks again, Headmaster… for allowing me to…" Cedric's voice came out with a thankful tone.

I opened my eyes to see Dumbledore waving off Cedric's comment. "I am not so dense as to see that even if I had protested, which I had no intention of doing, that you would have still managed to find away to be here with him. Who am I to deny the power of love? Now, Harry how are you feeling?" Dumbledore looked caringly down upon me, with a small smile.

I stared at him incredulous for a moment before realizing that mine and Cedric's hands were still entwined. I relaxed at the feeling of his skin against mine, "Professor… he's back; Voldemort is back." Cedric inhaled sharply at this revelation.

"Yes, I figured that that is what you had meant the other night. And as such I started to investigate how it was that that portkey had led you to the graveyard. I know that you were in a graveyard, because we have apprehended the man responsible. It was Barty Crouch, Jr. He had abducted Alastor Moody and taken his place here. For not realizing this sooner, I am very sorry. But can you please explain to me what happened in the graveyard." Dumbledore spoke to us as if we were the closest of friends. _Why is he being so understanding and polite? Perhaps it's just him being him, but there is something else here that I'm not getting…_

I explained to him and Cedric both of what had happened in the graveyard. Dumbledore was calm through the whole thing, but Cedric was entirely the opposite, "Oh my God, Harry! I should have been there to protect…" But I cut him off.

"No you shouldn't have been. If you had been there you would probably not be here… with me. So please do not feel bad about not being there with me… In fact it was you who helped to get me through it…" To this Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Cedric looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean _I _helped you? I wasn't even there…" Cedric asked and to which Dumbledore motioned for me to continue.

"Well I sort of heard Cedric's voice… and his crying… You said that you wanted me to just be ok and that you thought that I would have been back by the time you got back…" Harry stammered at the look of confusion on Cedric's face.

"I did say and do that. But how could you have known…" Cedric trailed off to which Dumbledore picked up the explanation.

"_Amorus Vinculum_, you two must feel very strongly for each other to have been able to invoke the Lover's Bond." It must have been both our looks of confusion that prompted Dumbledore to continue. "You see, when two people share such a powerful emotional bond, then in times of great emotional distress they unknowingly call upon that bond for support. In some cases it does actually allow you to hear and even see the other. Some say it's an automatic defense that your heart and mind do to keep you going. Allowing you to see what is waiting for you when whatever it is that you are facing is over."

With that said Dumbledore stood, "Well I really must be going, I have some very important matters to take care of, in light of new information. The ministry is not going to like or believe this…" He turned to walk out of the infirmary as he said, "I believe you will be able to leave later this afternoon, Madam Pomfrey should be back in a few moments to discuss your release. Have a good day. Oh and I believe that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will probably be here in a few minutes for their morning visit." And with that he was out the door.

Harry being brought back to his senses looked down at his and Cedric's hands and tugged gently, but Cedric would not let go of his hand. "Cedric, I know how I feel about you now, and I know that you feel the same for me. But I don't want my friend's finding out about us like this…" But Cedric cut him off with a smile.

"They sort of already know…" He said sheepishly.

Harry was stunned for a moment before recovering and said rather loudly and hastily, "What?! How? How did they take it?!" I didn't want them to find out suddenly but certainly not when he was unconscious.

"Shush, Harry. I didn't say anything. They are actually the ones that questioned me, and it was sort of your fault…" To this all I could do was mouth _My Fault_, so Cedric continued to elaborate. "Well when they came to see you the day after the tournament, well you sort of said my name in your sleep…" But I cut him off before he could continue.

"Wha… How did they take it? Were they mad?" My insecurity how they would take it was evident in my voice.

"Mad? No they were anything but mad. They were confused at first but then they put two and two together and realized why I had insisted on taking care of you… But they did give me a stern talking to." Cedric finished with a smile, but I was afraid of what they might have said to him.

"Wha… what did they say?" My question came out more as a whisper as I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my friends where ok with my sexual preference.

"Well Hermione and Ron, that's their names right?" I nodded to his question and he continued. "Well, they told me that if I ever broke your heart that they would be more than happy to feed me to a basilisk… Well that and that I better not take advantage of…" But he was cut off as the doors opened.

"That he better not take advantage of such a kind and sweet person that our Harry is. Oh and did we mention the bit about the basilisk Cedric?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Before Cedric could answer, Ron added, "Oh and did we say that we would petrify you and seal your eyes shut so you wouldn't go without pain…No, well add that in too." Ron was also smiling and patted Cedric on the back. "But if you can keep Harry here happy, well then welcome to the family."

Cedric and I glanced at each other and could do nothing but smile. I was a rather content feeling knowing that my friends, or as I really saw them, my family approved of both me and my choice of partner. Now how will Sirius take it…?

* * *

**In the graveyard after Harry had left:**

'_What was that? How is the hell did that boy best me once again? And a love? Who was this person that meant so much to him?'_ Voldemort thought in the moment it took him to regain himself after that spiritual barrage. "Potter! Where is he!?" He looked around at his minions as he yelled out his inquiry.

Wormtail was the one to answer, "He Portkeyed away Mas… Master…" Wormtail quivered with fear of his Master's wrath.

"Ahh! What was that happened?!... Wait… He is in love… All of you, I need to know who it is that he is in _love_ with. Bring that girl to me so I can extract a pound of flesh… Yes and then Harry will come to me…" There was a resounding 'Yes Milord" as they all nodded.

Voldemort fumed, needing some release for his insurmountable anger. He then thought of the perfect release, "Wormtail?" As he turned to face his most useless minion he smiled a lipless smile before uttering, "Crucio!"

As Wormtail screamed on the floor in agony, Voldemort felt some of anger subside. But for all of it to be alleviated we would be here all night.

* * *

**Post A/N: Hope you liked it let me know! The more reviews I get the faster I write! But I really home you liked the first chapter...?**


End file.
